Question: If $f(x) = 5x-4$, what is $f(f(f(2)))$?
We have that
\begin{align*}
f(2) &= 5(2) - 4 = 6, \\
f(f(2)) &= f(6) = 5(6) - 4 = 26, \\
f(f(f(2))) &= f(f(6)) = f(26) = 5(26) - 4 = \boxed{126}.
\end{align*}